


Monaco Story

by doubledeckerdiffuser (CrimsonDream)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, They are angels to allow me post it, This is a birthday gift from my BB and my darling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/doubledeckerdiffuser
Summary: A kuma who lives in Monaco.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在我哭闹了一个夏天后，完全不看F1的圆和奈给我写了份生日礼物。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by 圆

熊再次恢复了独居。他上次一个人住已经是很久很久以前了，很多事情都要重新适应，面对半陌生的非必需品——打蛋器、梯子、园丁手套，他觉得自己像个新手。

随着伴侣搬走，房间里有很多东西也随着他一同离开了。但是仍留下了很多给熊。很多，因为熊用不到它们，因此一件都嫌多。

熊有时候会很暴躁，因为他想要的东西没有了。

他喊：“Honey！”

他的手机答：“你叫我吗？”

他垂着头说没有，把手机捡起来看了一眼，丢到了稍远一点的地方。他看看窗外乌云密布的天空，抱怨为什么蜂蜜不会上门来找他，不会从天上掉下来汇入小溪，从木门或水龙头里流出来。

他想念他的伴侣了。他本不打算独居太久，但是还是足够久到他忘记了伴侣的名字。这样就算伴侣的名字在电话锁屏上亮起，也不会得到他特殊的关注。

那台小机器是他掌心的累赘，长时间握着，让他拇指不适。他任手机夹在沙发坐垫和靠枕之间的缝隙里，站起身，走到客厅中央的电动自行车前，打开电视机，跨上器械开始锻炼。汗水湿透他的白色汗衫，他感觉到口渴，但仍然继续。

忽然他的门铃响了。他讨厌被打断，骑完了那个session。

之后他去冲了个澡，用厚厚的毛巾把皮毛擦干。因为浴室充满蒸汽，腋下总感觉湿漉漉。这时门铃又响了，他光着脚去开门。

“你是谁？来干什么？”

“只是想交个朋友。”

“你怎么知道我的地址？”

“我以前也住这儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by 奈

好运总是很难一直青睐一个人。在赛道上这些年，Valtteri Bottas以为自己对这件事看得很开，也尽量避免向命运奢求他不能理直气壮地主张的东西。

在法国获胜之后，他回到在摩纳哥的房子。以前这所房屋里面住着两个人，重新适应独居生活花费了一段时间，面对半陌生的非必需品——打蛋器、梯子、园丁手套，并和他们成为朋友。他的队友不是一个合适的，提及这些话题的对象，说直白点，那男人脑子里除了奖杯之外什么也没有。Bottas不觉得这有什么问题，但是在街道上碰到他还是带来了一种违和感，英国男人戴着墨镜，穿着Tommy Hilfiger的牛仔夹克，就连Bottas也隐约记得那是他自己设计的合作款。

我看过那个投放在instagram上的广告，他差点脱口而出这么一句。不过对方这时候显得比他更像是个人类，开始和他聊家常。Bottas于是说，是啊我出来采购，因为最近开始独居。对方点点头，语气诚恳地说了一句，欢迎你有空来我家吃晚餐。

在摩纳哥会遇见的私下状态的工作伙伴，总觉得哪里有点不一样。那天他开车经过海边的游乐园，沿着坡道上山，回到自己的房子里。十二月的地中海城市也不会比世界上大部分地方寒冷，这时候他想，是时候回故乡过一次新年。

他在平安夜的傍晚到达父母的房子，在晚餐之后蒸了桑拿、喝了热红酒，回到自己长大的原木色房间。这时候信息的提示在他的手机屏幕上亮起。

在南半球，没有一个圣诞节落雪，只有盛夏的阳光沙滩和海浪。在圣诞老人的故乡，这基本上不可饶恕。不过，感谢一个澳洲人的来信，在2019年的年末他开始有点跃跃欲试，难以自制地对新的一年产生期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 好想去摩纳哥，T﹏T


End file.
